Over Protective Father
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: Himawari gets her first crush and Naruto want's to banish said person from the leaf village. Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr


**Himawari is adorable.**

Naruto had been out all day and to be honest he was ready to collapse on the floor. He had been signing papers and talking to Shikamaru all day about rules, regulations and problems. Though it may be a bit troublesome as his adviser would say, he loved his job a lot and wouldn't trade for anything, well besides his family.

Speaking of which as soon as he got into the house he was tackled to the ground by his daughter. "Daddies home, daddies home~" She sang. Naruto smiled at his little girl. "Hi daddy!"

"Hello Himawari. Did you have a good day?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Me and mommy went to the store and got food for your party tomorrow!"

He patted her on the head. "Oh really?" He glanced up to see Hinata standing by the door looking down at them with a smile. He spotted Boruto behind her though he wouldn't get any closer. "Aren't you gonna say hi Boruto? I haven't seen you since yesterday." The boy puffed out his cheeks.

"Hi." He said before walking out of the room. Naruto sweat-dropped. He supposed Boruto was still upset that they didn't get to play like he said they would. Naruto got up off the floor with Himawari hanging off his shoulder. He put an arm around her legs to keep her from falling.

"How was your day daddy?"

"It was fine, but it's better now that I'm here." He said hugging his daughter to him. He glanced to Hinata as she smiled at them. She walked over. Naruto hugged both of them together with a grin. "Though I wish Boruto would come in too." He glanced to the door to see his son poking out his head.

"Boruto give your father a hug." Hinata said. Boruto paused before walking out and joining them all in a family hug.

Himawari giggled. "Yay!" When Naruto let them go his daughter was still holding on. "Hey daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna marry you when I grow up!" She declared. Naruto blinked at her before looking over at his wife. She just shrugged with a smile.

"Well if you do that what will happen to your mother?" He asked.

"Mommy can still be married to you. I just wanna marry you to cause I love you." She said with a smile.

"You can't do that." Boruto said.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! Tell him I can, daddy!"

Naruto gave a wry smile. Oh how he loved his family. Hinata seemed to sense how he was feeling. "Alright I told you when you saw your father it was straight to bed. It's late."

"But mommy." Himawari groaned. Boruto just stood there though she could tell he felt the same.

"Now." She said. Himawari puffed out her cheek's before walking over to the stairs. "G'night daddy. I can't wait for the party!" Boruto followed after her until you couldn't hear their feet anymore.

Hinata turned to Naruto as he said. "Party?"

"She thinks that Gaara coming over means it's a party." She explained.

"Oh..." He said before looking over at her as she went to walk out of the room. He grabbed her from behind. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to tuck the two of them into bed. It is rather late." She said though she was enjoying him holding her. He glanced at the clock to see that it was almost mid-night. Where had the time gone?

He rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"It's okay Naruto I know your busy. Plus you must be tired." She said with a smile.

He groaned in frustration. "Your way too nice to me. I don't deserve that."

"Yes you do." She said continuing to smile. She glanced up to him as he yawned. She slowly raised to herself kissed his cheek and held his hand. "I think you should go to bed."

"Are you sure?" He asked though he was mentally agreeing with her. She nodded.

"It's fine I'll be up soon." Hinata said before leaving the room. Naruto said before walking up stairs to there room. He stripped off his clothes and laid on the bed without getting under the covers.

The next day Himawari kept singing about a party and Boruto would tell her every once in a while to be quiet. Soon he gave up completely and just let her have her way. She helped her mother set the table for dinner as she skipped around and placed everything as Hinata said. It was perfect timing because there was a knock at the door.

Naruto came to the door and Gaara stood there. "Hey!" Naruto said with grin. "Come on in."

"Yes, thank you." He said politely. When he walked in he spotted two small children hiding behind a door. Naruto noticed this and waved them over.

"Boruto, Himawari come over here." Boruto slowly came out but Himawari stayed firmly behind the door. "Oh come on Hima, you were so excited about a party. You don't want to disappoint him do you?"

Himawari shook her head as she trotted out hiding behind her big brother. 'He looks scary...' She thought to herself. When they finally got close enough he smiled down at them.

"This is my friend Gaara, say hi you two."

Boruto stared nervously until he finally blurted. "Your eyes make you look like a panda!" Everyone was silent until Gaara spoke.

"I am aware of that..."

"I just wanted you to know." The seven year old stated. Naruto looked crossed between laughing and telling his son to apologize. He chose neither.

"Thank you, Boruto." Gaara said. Not sure on what else to say to that comment. He glanced down to little Himawari. She gulped when his eyes reached her.

"I-I'm Himawari." She said with a small voice.

"Himawari...meaning sunflower?" He said. She nodded timidly. He paused for a moment before forming a sunflower in his hands with sand. She stared at him in amazement.

"Wow!" She cheered. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you." He said smiling back at her. Himawari stared at him more closely. He wasn't scary. In fact he was handsome just like her daddy.

When they walked into the dining room to sit down Gaara nodded to Hinata. "Hello." She smiled at him.

"Hello Lord Kazakage." She nodded.

"Just Gaara is fine you know that."

"Gaara." She said. They all sat down to eat and Boruto began bombarding Gaara with questions. He asked about sand and if everyone where he lived looked like pandas too. Hinata scolded him but Naruto secretly laughed at the look on his redheaded friends face. After they were done eating Gaara talked for a bit, but sadly he had to start heading home. They all stood up and walked toward the door. Himawari nearly tripped over the rug, but Gaara came to the rescue with his sand lifting her up. She smiled at him in admiration.

He returned the smile before follow Hinata and Naruto to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow am I correct?"

"Yeah, see you then." Naruto said with a smile as he held Hinata by the shoulder.

"Bye !" Himawari said waving to him wildly. He turned and gave her a nod before going on his way. Naruto blinked at his starstruck little girl.

"What's with the face?" He whispered to his wife. She only smiled at him.

"Looks like this is her first." She answered.

"Her first what? First time seeing Gaara, of course it is." He said still not understand what she was getting at.

"Hey daddy?" Himawari said waving for her father to come closer.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as he saw her blushing. It was cute but he didn't understand why she looked like that.

"I'm going to marry Gaara." She said holding her cheeks with a smile.

Naruto's entire being turned to stone.

He watched her skip away before he turned to his wife. "What just happened!"

"I think she said she wants to marry Gaara, Naruto." She said with a wry smile.

"I know what she said but why? Am I not good enough? Moreover she's four! She could never marry him!"

"I think your over thinking this Naruto." Hinata said. "Himawari just has a little crush is all."

"No! There will be no crushing allowed!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." She said with a sweat-drop. This continued for a while longer until Hinata convinced him that he should get some sleep.

This next morning when Gaara came to Naruto's office he stared him down intensely. Shikamaru saw this and spoke. "Uh seventh? If you don't mind me asking what's wrong with you?"

Naruto spoke. "Nothing in particular...though I do have to say something to you Gaara."

Said man blinked. "What is it?"

"We do not to discuss anything further."

Shikamaru raised his brow. "Uh yes we do it's about the-"

"Rather then that I hear by banish you from the leaf village!" He said. Everyone paused.

"Why..." Gaara asked.

"Yeah why?" Shikamaru added.

"Since you came to our house all Himawari talks about is you! She even said she wants to marry you! So now I banish you from the village. Get I say, get!"

"Oh..." The Nara said in understanding.

"Naruto you realize she is four right I have no intention in-"

"Stay away from my precious girl!" Naruto interrupted. This continued as Shikamaru looked between the two.

"Over protective father." He sighed. Troublesome they really had work to do.

 **The end.**


End file.
